badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest blud moon
Harvast blud moon i is a man just like you but won day i wolk up to a knock on my doornoob when i went to grub the deernub a tingle in my spin said "nope". so i looked throw the doobnob and saw my budy kyle he look like sawd a GHOTS! so i opened doornub and grabbed fleshdrive. then slammed durnab on hid fase.so plugged flushdive in psp and psp turd on. it was harvest moun. I lub Harvest moan i a'm bilb fan. naow it start tho gum and i uh went to get some uh joose bcuz i like to drini juce not sodapoop. when tittle screen pooped up and inseed of normal mun it was mujoras masc moon with scary face. It was just a glitvh so i hit neaw game. but when i hit new game it changedd to a bloody moon and the text was red like blood and the grass was also redd and bludding. whed game start i talked to elfs and picked name for me and farm. but instead of my name it gave me kyle i sadd ""NO I NOT KYLE I AN ME, NO KYLE"! my farm wasnt named what i choosed it to bu. instead it was heL and that scaredd me so whn i goot p i droiopped my juuce on my laptop and the game fizzeld and red bloody smoke came out in the shape of kyle. he pointed at my psp and sad "play hurvast man'. so i lizten to kayle and playd hardast meat so i pikd cuntinyou game and ladded game save. so i leaved farm and went to seed store and pink haird girl was thier and i talked to her but she said nothing ans starred at me for exactly 23.7 secons. i got scared ant thow game on the flur and sadd "' NO KYLEA I DONT WANT PLAY GAME NO MOOR" and i turd off psp it nevaer turd on agrain. Bu theen i wa s wolkn aroun my houus an the bludy kylea wa starn at meh n i say what you doin man? n kyle say dat he wa slooking at my sule n i say stahp it kyle yu arg makin me uncofortablble. But he jus kept on starn at me n i say pleas stahp but he say no!!!!! thts when i wan as fawst as i culd from kyleaar n he say hay howld up n i sayd noooooo!!!!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! n den he gots in fronted o me an i downt wemembew howd he gotted in de fwont of me an scaweded me. An den i stooooped an he stooooped also in fwont of me and he swapped me acwoss my fwase!!! owwwww! ice creamed for mercie an he just cepted un slapeen me in my fases fase...... o.o i was so supreesed tat I shitted al ovar da flur. An den de scarist thin hapeened kyleawyno staded likin the flur and i wan away but den a skeleton pooooped out uf nowheeer o.o..... te wighter thid id verry complicarted and it make me scarred... Category:BCP Category:Pastas